Hellboy and Phantom Quest Corp
by shanejayell
Summary: The world's greatest paranormal investigator meet's Japan's best miko.


Hellboy and Phantom Quest Corp

Ayaka Kisaragi waited by the car, the redheaded woman casually leaning up against the door as she pulled her coat around her due to the unseasonable morning chill. Beneath her overcoat she wore a sexy red dress, slit up the side to allow the curvy woman easy movement.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Ayaka finally had to ask.

Lt. Kozo Karino shrugged, the brown haired man looking more like a seedy gumshoe rather than a police detective. "The Japanese government wants you to help escort these guys," he noted, "and I'm stuck going along too."

"Poor thing," Ayaka smiled slightly as they watched the jet turn, then roll along the runway to where they waited. "Showtime," she murmured as it finally stopped.

The hatch in the side of the sleek, modern plane opened and a crew member nervously folded the stairs out, then nearly leaped aside for the passengers. The first passenger was a slim, almost grim young woman, her auburn hair drooping as she strode down the steps impatiently. Before either Ayaka or Kozo could greet her a much larger figure filled the doorway.

"Holy..." Kozo muttered, going for his gun reflexedly.

The massive figure turned to the side to fit through the opening, his red skin shining in the light of morning. He was tall, at least seven feet or do, and he was bulky with muscle. He had two odd disks on his not quite human head, the stumps of horns, and his right arm was a massive stone like club.

"Mt name's Liz Sherman," the woman said wryly, "and this is Hellboy."

"Damn is it nice to get off that plane," Hellboy muttered as he fumbled in a pocket of his overcoat and produced a cigar, "the seats never fit right for some reason."

"I can imagine," Ayaka murmured as Kozo was radioing his bosses for confirmation on who he was really escorting. She stepped forward and offered her hand, "My name is Ayaka Kisaragi, I'm with Phantom Quest Corporation."

"Nice to meet you," Hellboy rumbled, shaking her hand with his normal sized left one. A slight smile, "My adopted father, Trevor Bruttenholm, spoke of you highly."

"Thanks," Ayaka smiled, "though we both know he didn't get along with me. I'm far too irresponsible for his tastes."

"Heh," Hellboy took a puff of his cigar.

"They certainly grow them big where you come from," Ayaka noted, reaching out to squeeze the muscle of Hellboy's arm, barely concealed by his long overcoat.

Kozo finished his call, shaking his head. "Looks like we're to offer any assistance necessary," he said gruffly, "by order of the prime minister himself."

"Good," Liz said briskly, "let's go."

Hellboy looked at Kozo's little car dubiously as he noted, "I think we'll need a bigger car."

"I'll phone around," Kozo agreed.

"So," Ayaka asked a few minutes as the taxi bumped along with herself, Hellboy and Liz inside, "what brings you to Japan?"

"Yokai," Liz said, "specifically a kitsune woman. She murdered a U.S. diplomat who was vacationing at a spa near here."

"Really?" Ayaka wondered with a frown, "I wonder why my company wasn't called in?"

"Politics," Liz said with a shrug.

"I hate this political crap," Hellboy muttered.

"Agreed," Ayaka nodded, mentally adding, 'it's bad for business.' Aloud she said, "Do you want to check in to a hotel, or head out to the spa now?"

"No time like the present," Hellboy shrugged.

In less than half an hour they pulled up to the little hotel, the morning's coolness having mostly been burned away by the afternoon sun. Several very nervous police officers watched at they got out, the three of them advancing through the hotel then out to the hot spring behind the buildings.

"Nice," Ayaka noted, "I may take a dip when this is all over." She walked forward, carefully over the damp stones as she added, "Do you feel that?"

"What?" Liz asked flatly.

Hellboy moved forward, balancing with care on his hoof like feet. "Yeah," he said after a moment, "there's something..."

SPLASH! Bursting out of the water the reddish brown haired woman nearly pounced on Hellboy, sending him crashing to the ground as she cried, "Intruder!"

"Crap," Liz gestured, flames springing to life around her and the woman yelped with fear.

Before the mysterious women could dive away from the flames Ayaka began to chant, her hands fluidly moving through various gestures and patterns. Power flared up around her, forming a barrier that would confine any kind of supernatural creature.

With almost inhuman speed Hellboy grabbed the woman with his stone-like right arm even as he growled, "All right, talk."

"Anung Un Rama?!" she blurted, looking up at Hellboy with wide eyes.

"That ain't a name I answer to," Hellboy said with a ominous rumble.

'Isn't that interesting.' Ayaka noted. She carefully neared the struggling woman as she said, "She's not human, all right."

With a growl the woman shifted, her body becoming more fox like in appearance with tawny fur and a longer snout. With a twisting of her body she whipped her tail across Hellboy's face, making him lose his grip! Seeing her chance she attempted to scamper away, eyes darting about as she looked for a route to escape by.

"Damn it," Liz cut loose with her powers again, this time making the fox cry out in pain as it's leg burst into flames.

Ayaka drew what looked like a simple lip stick from her purse, but used it to draw a red symbol in mid air. A few chanted words and the symbol snaked out, binding the shocked kitsune until Hellboy could get a grip on it once more.

"Nice," Hellboy conceded, keeping a wary eye on his captive.

"Thanks," Ayaka smiled at him and Liz as she put the lipstick away, "but your friend softened her up for me first."

"Heh," Liz smiled as she used a flaming finger to light up a smoke.

"What would you do with me, lord?" the kitsune addressed Hellboy.

"Why'd you kill that man?" Hellboy demanded.

"He showed disrespect to the people here," the fox-girl said sullenly, "and took the virginity of a unwilling maid."

"Lovely guy," Liz murmured. 

Hellboy hesitated a moment but said, "He may've been scum, but I can't let you get away with killing a man."

"Wait!" the fox cried as Hellboy tightened his grip to crush her, "I'll leave this world, never to return! My word on it!"

"Huh," Hellboy looked at it dubiously then over to Ayaka, "What do you think?"

"Kitsune generally keep their word," Ayaka said, "and I can take steps to make sure she doesn't return, too."

"All right," Hellboy looked at the kitsune, "you leave, you never return. You ever come back, I finish the job."

"Thank you," the kitsune murmured.

Not long afterward, the three emerged from the hotel, the spirit safely dealt with. "So," Ayaka said as they waited for another cab, "how long are you two staying in Japan?"

"We have a flight out tomorrow," Liz said, looking at Ayaka curiously.

"Good," Ayaka rubbed her hands together eagerly, "that means I have a whole day to show you the sights."

"I could use a good meal," Hellboy conceded.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Liz murmured.

Afterward

The next morning at Phantom Quest Corp's office and Ayaka's home, a young man blinked as he took in the news reports of riots in Shinjuku, fires in Tokyo and a mysterious kareoke equipped taxi cab that had terrorized people all night.

"Well," Mamoru shook his head, "at least I know it couldn't have been Ayaka. She was off doing a government job."

Heading for the bedroom of the previously mentioned Ayaka he pushed the door open with a cheery, "Good Morning!" only to freeze in shock.

Sprawled on the bed where three soundly sleeping figures. Ayaka lay on one side, a brownish haired woman lay on the other and a giant red skinned man lay in the middle! Without another word Mamoru closed the door and crept away.

"I just don't want to know," Mamoru finally sighed.

End

Notes: I've been meaning to write a Hellboy thing for awhile now, but I could never seem to come up with a good story. Hope this one doesn't horrify the HB fans too much. lol This is based off the graphic novel continuity, so Liz and HB are not dating, they're just friends.


End file.
